La Primera Vez
by UAkuma
Summary: Es un fic que cuenta la primera vez que Candace y Jeremy hicieron el amor tranquilos no esta tan fuerte como creen
1. Capitulo 1: Cita y Fantasia

**La Primera Vez**

Este es el primer fic que publico asi que no sean muy duros ok?

Copyright Disney Company, Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh

Solo la historia es mia

**Capitulo 1: Cita y Fantasía**

Era una linda mañana de domingo en la casa Flynn – Fletcher y todo indicaba que transcurriría en completa calma

**_-Vaya Ferb, creo que tienes razón y deberíamos llevar a cabo ese plan el día de hoy pero te recuerdo que…_**

**_-¡Ah no ¡ustedes no harán nada de lo que estén planeando, no van a arruinar mi mañana de domingo_ -** grito Candace desde el pasillo en un tono bastante molesto

**_-¡Estoy cansada de que todos los días estén realizando o un invento loco o un experimento extravagante!_ **– Continuo, era obvio que estaba no solo molesta estaba furiosa**-_¿podrían solo por una vez estar en completa calma?-_**

_**-Candace tranquilízate, veras el día de hoy no…**-_ Intento Phineas calmarla pero fue inútil, ella continuo con su monologo

Phineas volteo a ver a su hermano y dijo-**_ ¿Ferb no es raro que ella este mas enojada que en otras ocasiones a que crees que se deba?_**- Ferb solo se encogió de hombros y Phineas intento averiguar el porque

Tal vez esta molesta porque sabe que a pesar de que intentara atraparlos ella fallaría una vez más, no era eso Candace estaba acostumbrada a perder, ella seguía hablando y sus hermanos solo entendieron "Mama, acusar, Phineas y Ferb, en problemas", nada nuevo para ellos, pero a parte de eso se dieron cuenta que de vez en cuando ella miraba su celular como si esperara una llamada o algo así.

Phineas no tardo mucho en unir las piezas **_– Hey Ferb creo saber la razón por la cual esta enojada-_**

Ferb volteo muy interesado en conocer la respuesta y Phineas solo señalo el celular, su hermano también lo dedujo enseguida**_ –Jeremy-_**

Ambos en ese momento pensaron que Jeremy no le había llamado en 3 días y suspiraron resignados a que solo le responderían a Candace hasta que ella se cansara pero eso podría tomar mucho tiempo

_**-el día de hoy ustedes no harán nada, ¿saben porque? Porque los estaré vigilando todo el tiempo, no habrá nada que me distraiga de atraparlos y acusarlos con mamá**-_ pero como siempre sucede ellos dos saldrían bien librados de esta, pues en ese instante el celular de Candace sonó

**_-¿Lo oyeron? Nada me distraerá, disculpen –_ contesto con el mismo tono-_ ¿si, Candace al habla?_**

**_-¡hola Candace soy Jeremy! Hablaba para saber ¿si te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?-_**

**_-¿Jeremy? Porque no habías hablado conmigo creí que ya no querías verme-_** dijo Candace recriminando un poco a su novio

**_-Candace ¿de que estas hablando? Te dije que iba a ir a una convención del Sr. Slushy-_**

_**-¿en serio? ¿Cuándo fue eso?**-_

**_-fue hace 3 días, recuerdo que tratabas de atrapar a tus hermanos-_**

Y Candace trato de hacer memoria de ese evento, a su mente llego de forma vaga que Jeremy le decía**_- iré a una convención de mi trabajo y no te podre hablar en 3 días, ¿estarás bien?_**

Ella estaba atenta a lo que sus hermanos hacían que no escucho lo que Jeremy le dijo y le contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió**_-si estaré bien, esta vez no escaparan-_** volviendo a recolectar pruebas contra sus hermanos

Candace se sintió apenada no solo por olvidar lo que él dijo también por lo que hizo estos 3 días_-**lo lamento Jeremy, se me borro por completo**_

_**-Sabia que esto pasaría pero no te preocupes no te estoy recriminando nada**-_ dijo Jeremy para tranquilizar a su novia

**_-esta bien, iré contigo-_**

**_-Genial, entonces pasare por ti en media hora, nos vemos-_**

**_-si, de acuerdo bye_ **– Candace colgó su teléfono y sé quedo en silencio hecho que se les hizo muy extraño a sus hermanos, Phineas se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien

**_-¿Candace, estas bie…_-** no pudo terminar su frase ya que ella lo abrazo y comenzó a dar vueltas con el

**_-¿pueden creerlo? Jeremy me invito a una cita, ¡soy tan feliz!-_**

_**-me alegro por ti Candace, pero ¿podrías bajarme? Me estoy mareando-**_ dijo Phineas todavía en los brazos de su hermana

Ella lo puso en el suelo, estaba feliz por el hecho de que su novio le haya llamado pero esa emoción termino cuando los volteo a ver_**- ¡rayos! Me había olvidado de ustedes, ¿Qué hare? No puedo cancelarle a Jeremy me odiaría pero no puedo dejarlos sin vigilancia-**_ dijo esto mientras volteaba a ver su celular y a sus hermanos en varias ocasiones

Phineas y Ferb se miraron entre ellos era mas que obvio que ella no sabia la verdad, Candace se dio cuenta que sus hermanos se miraban de forma extraña

_**-¿y ahora que traman? Ya se, en cuanto me de la vuelta ustedes realizaran un loco experimento ¿no es cierto?-**_

_**Phineas con su infinita paciencia le respondió a su hermana- Candace, escucha con atención, el día de hoy no haremos nada-**_

_**-¿nada?-**_

_**-nada-**_

Candace no creyó ni una sola palabra de su hermano y ya iba a gritarle, solo porque en ese instante entro la madre de ellos a su cuarto se detuvo

_**-¿chicos ya están listos? Recuerden que el doctor solo estará unas horas el día de hoy-**_

_**-¿doctor?-**_

_**-así es, iremos con mamá a comprar ropa y al dentista-**_ contesto Phineas a una desconcertada Candace

_**-¿entonces, quiere decir que podre ir a mi cita con Jeremy sin preocuparme por ustedes?-**_

Ferb solo se limito a levantar el pulgar de forma afirmativa

_**-Bueno, entonces me iré a cambiar, Jeremy no tarda en llegar**_- salió rápidamente del cuarto de sus hermanos

-_**me alegra que su hermana tenga mejor humor, comenzaba a cansarme de su constante enojo**_-

-_**lo se mamá, me di cuenta por el desayuno de estos dos días-**_ contesto Phineas

_**-Concuerdo, no cualquiera le sirven cereal con agua-**_ acoto Ferb

_**-Bueno niños vámonos-**_ los apresuro a salir

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Candace, ella estaba decidiendo que vestido llevaría a su cita, podría parecer broma pero en 5 minutos ya se había probado 20 diferentes de ellos pero ninguno le parecía adecuado

_**-No tengo que ponerme y Jeremy pasara en 20 minutos-**_ dijo Candace un tanto desesperada-_** Ya es suficiente tomare este ultimo, debo terminar de arreglarme**_

Afortunadamente para ella el último vestido que tomo era el que siempre usa, se miro al espejo y le gusto así que se sentó a terminar de arreglarse, cepillo su cabello mientras hacia esto su celular sonó de nuevo

_**-¡Vaya! ¿Quién será? Y si es Jeremy que habla para cancelar nuestra cita-**_ contesto con algo de temor_**- ¿hola? Aquí Candace ¿Quién llama?**_

_**-hola Candy soy Stacy, ¿que hay de nuevo?** _– era su mejor amiga, Candace respiro tranquila al saber esto

_**-Stacy, ¡que susto me acabas de dar!-**_

_**-¿yo? ¿Qué sucedió?-**_pregunto su amiga intrigada

_**-Creí que era Jeremy y hablaba para cancelar la cita-**_

_**-¿Jeremy ya te hablo, en donde estaba?**_

Candace no quería contestar eso pues sabía que al decirle lo que paso realmente la tomaría por tonta, y trato de evadir esta pregunta

_**-eso no importa Stacy, el me hablo-**_

Su amiga no se trago esa mentira sabia que Candace era impulsiva y olvidadiza, así que lo mas probable era que Jeremy si le dijo a donde fue pero ella lo borro de su memoria por hacer su segunda actividad mas importante: perseguir a sus hermanos para tratar de acusarlos, la conocía muy bien así que ya no insistió sobe el tema

_**-esta bien Candy, me alegro por ti-**_

Candace seguía arreglándose y tomo un lápiz labial para aplicárselo _**– ¿tu crees que usar labial sea mucho?-**_

_**-No lo creo úsalo y apropósito ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?-**_

_**-No Stacy, no me acuerdo**_- ella si sabia de lo que hablaba pero no quería decírselo porque ese tema era algo inadecuado para comentarse por teléfono sin embargo la conocía y no la dejaría en paz así que fingió demencia_**- pero si tu lo sabes dime-**_

Stacy se molesto un poco pero aun así se lo dijo-_** no te hagas hablo de tener relaciones con el-**_

El escuchar eso Candace casi se pinta media cara, era increíble pero su amiga lo dijo sin mostrar menor recato

_**-Stacy estas loca, ¿Cómo dices algo así? Y mira lo que me obligaste a hacer, me pinte la cara-**_

_**-Vamos Candy, no me digas que nunca haz pensado en que eso pasara con el**_- insistió ella de forma maliciosa

El hecho es que Candace si había pensado en ello y no solo eso, fantaseo con Jeremy en varias ocasiones pero era muy personal que no quería decírselo a nadie ni a su mejor amiga

_**-Claro que no Stacy, nunca he pensado Jeremy y yo de esa forma**_- dijo de manera ofendida

_**-Tranquilízate Candace, no te pongas así**_- Stacy se dio cuenta que ella no le diría nada por lo que intento otra cosa-_** ¿y Jeremy? ¿Te ha dicho algo de eso?**_

_**-Stace, ahora si vienes desatada ¿Cómo crees que el me propondría algo así?-**_ aunque lo dijo segura de que Jeremy no le hablaría de eso no podía corroborarlo de ninguna forma

_**-tranquila, solo te lo digo porque los chicos no siempre piensan con la cabeza también piensan con…-**_

_**-Si, ya se Stacy no tienes por qué decirlo no seas vulgar-**_ interrumpió Candace a su amiga antes de que dijera esa palabra y aunque no era mala a ella le parecía ofensiva

_**-Perdón, solo lo digo para que tengas cuidado si Jeremy hace cosas que normalmente no haría porque eso seria indicador de que quiere intentar algo contigo-**_ le dijo ya de forma seria pues se preocupaba por ella

_**-Esta bien Stacy, lo tendré en mente, bueno me tengo que ir Jeremy llegara en cualquier momento-**_

_**-Bueno entonces me llamas cuando regreses de tu cita, nos vemos-**_

_**-bye-**_ colgó su celular y continúo arreglándose

En eso estaba, pero recordó que si había tenido fantasías sexuales con Jeremy, a su mente llego una muy recurrente.

Ella estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista de chicas, de pronto una ráfaga de aire entro por su ventana, ella se apresuró a cerrarla justo cuando ella volteo Jeremy se encontraba ahí, iba montado en un unicornio, acto seguido él se aproximaba a ella y la besaba apasionadamente, Candace intentaba apartarlo sin éxito no era necesario él se alejaba solo, pero ella descubría que estaba semidesnuda, después Jeremy la cargaba y la llevaba hasta su cama allí la continuaba besando, y de pronto Jeremy estaba a punto de abrir sus piernas ella se resistía pero era inútil él lograba su cometido: entrar en ella justo cuando él lo hacia Candace despertaba agitada.

De hecho empezó como un sueño recurrente pero ahora era una fantasía ya que Candace la había modificado de muchísimas formas

En ese instante se escucho el timbre de la puerta, ella se apresuró a abrir pero en su intento tropieza con Perry.

_**-¿Perry, que haces aquí?**_- dijo mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo al cuarto de sus hermanos-_**quédate ahí y no escapes otra vez**_

Candace llego hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente_**- Jeremy estoy lista-**_

Afortunadamente si era el sino hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para ella

_**-Bien entonces vámonos**_- dijo mientras tomaba su mano

_**-Y ¿A dónde vamos?-**_

_**-es una sorpresa-**_ se limito a decir Jeremy

Este hecho la orillo a ponerse a la defensiva porque su amiga le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con los cambios de personalidad de él y ahora esto estaba pasando, Candace ya no creyó que fuera buena idea salir con Jeremy pues ahora no sabría lo que iba a pasar.

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. Capitulo 2: Cine y Pesadilla

La Primera Vez

Bueno aqui tienen el Cap 2 y sin mas disfrutenlo. :)

Dejen Reviews Please¡

_**Capitulo 2: Cine y Pesadillas**_

En el trayecto hacia donde seria la cita, Candace iba muy intranquila esto básicamente por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer o al menos eso pensaba, se resistía a creer que su amado Jeremy había ideado un plan malévolo para hacer que ella tuviera relaciones con el, aunado a que su novio no le quiso decir a donde irían no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

Ella iba tan concentrada que no noto cuando Jeremy le hablo fue hasta que la toco ella reacciono.

_**-¿Candace? ¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**-Perdona Jeremy, ¿Qué me decías?-**_ dijo ella algo distraída.

_**-Te decía que antes de ir al lugar donde originalmente vamos, ¿vendrías conmigo a otro sitio?-**_ dijo el de manera inocente

A Candace esto solo la hizo dudar mas, ella quiso negarse, pero sabia que si lo hacia Jeremy vería algo extraño y no sabia como reaccionaria, no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

_**-Errr, esta bien Jeremy, ¿y a donde vamos?**_

_**-No te preocupes, será rápido**_.

Esa respuesta solo la intrigo mucho más, así que no le quedo opción e ir con Jeremy, ambos caminaron por esa misma calle hasta que llegaron a la esquina.

_**-Es aquí**_- le dijo Jeremy a ella- _**vamos no tardare**_

Candace casi se desmaya al ver el lugar a donde él la había llevado. - _**Hotel Ensueño**_- leyó ella en la marquesina de ese lugar.

Si alguna duda le quedaba ahora ya no existía, Jeremy si quería tener relaciones con ella algo que le pareció imposible de creer.

_**-Si el deseaba hacer algo así conmigo porque no solo me lo pregunto, digo pude haberme negado o quizá…**_- se dijo

-_**Vamos Candace-**_ le tomo su mano

_**-P-pero Jeremy, ¿Qué vamos a hacer a un hotel?**_- trato ella de detenerlo para conseguir una respuesta

_**-Descuida solo será por unos minutos-**_ contesto el pero eso no pareció ayudar en nada

_**-¿Unos minutos? Vaya, no tiene confianza en si mismo.**_

_**-¿Dijiste algo?**_-

Candace solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro resignada, lo que fuera a pasar sucedería tarde o temprano, a ella le quedaba la duda del lugar donde sucedería, pero al entrar ese Hotel no le pareció tan mal.

_**-Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo**_- la dejo en el pasillo del Lobby mientras el camino hacia el mostrador.

En el, saludo a quien parecía ser el administrador del hotel esa persona le contesto el mismo, ambos platicaron bastante animados y después de cierto tiempo el entrego algo a Jeremy, acto seguido guardo lo que le dio en su bolsillo.

Candace solo estaba a la expectativa pues ella creyó que le había entregado la llave de un cuarto, al ver esto quiso escapar y de hecho ya tenía un plan para huir.

_**-Ya se le diré que tengo que regresar a casa porque Perry enfermo y tengo que llevarlo al veterinario, si eso hare**_- se dijo con una confianza inusitada

Jeremy regreso hasta ella y sonrió-_** listo, vámonos**_- fue todo lo que le dijo

Candace estaba desconcertada pues creía que irían a algún cuarto pero esto no paso, salieron del hotel y continuaron caminando por esa calle.

_**-¿Qué fue todo eso?-**_ pregunto ella sin salir de su asombro

_**-¡Ah! Te refieres a lo que el me dio**_- y saco de su bolsillo un par de boletos

_**-¿unos boletos?**_

-_**Así es, son para el concierto de la semana entrante es de una banda que le encanta a mi papá**_- le dijo mientras le estregaba los mismos para que ella viera de que grupo se trataba

_**-¿Aero Metal? Creo que ellos ya estaban antes de que yo naciera.**_

_**- me pidió que los recogiera, como el administrador del hotel es un viejo amigo pues se los pudo conseguir más baratos-**_

Candace respiro tranquila no era lo que se imaginaba y se los regreso

Jeremy sonrió y se guardo los boletos_**- bueno vamos, no se tu pero yo tengo hambre me salí de casa sin desayunar**_

Ella no tuvo nada en contra de eso y acepto gustosa _**-¿el restaurant de tu tío esta a dos cuadras de aquí?**_

El asintió, así que ambos se encaminaron a ese lugar, todo parecía indicar que Candace ya estaba mas tranquila pues le permitió a su novio tomarle la mano.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant afortunadamente no había tanta gente y pudieron conseguir una mesa cerca de la puerta, Jeremy fue rápidamente a la cocina para que los atendieran rápido, en ella se encontraba su tío así que les sirvieron de inmediato.

Candace le pregunto a donde irían después de comer, el contesto que al cine por esa razón solo tomarían algo ligero en este caso dos "Candace Especial" , los cuales terminaron rápidamente, ella se disculpo y se dirigió al baño.

_**-Esta bien, te esperare en la puerta – contesto Jeremy mientras ella se alejaba.**_

En el baño, ella solo se lavo las manos y se enjuago la boca, justo cuando se disponía a salir su celular sonó.

_**-¿hola, aquí Candace**_?

_**-Hola Candy, soy Stacy ¿Cómo va tu cita?**_

A ella se le hizo muy extraño que su amiga le llamara y aun mas raro de su insistencia al preguntar por su cita, siendo Stacy jamás lo hacia pues detestaba solo platicar de Jeremy.

_**-¿Stace; porque hablas? Creo que te estas excediendo un poco al vigilarme de esta forma**_

_**-¿te molesta que me preocupe por ti?**_

Candace comenzaba a enfadarse con la actitud de su mejor amiga y le pregunto de manera directa. _**- Dime la verdad Stacy, ¿porque razón lo haces; porque me haz dicho todo esto de Jeremy y yo?**_

Era evidente que su mejor amiga algo tenia, pues Candace noto que ella trago saliva, ¿acaso le paso algo malo?

_**-creo que debes saber… ya tuve relaciones-**_

Candace casi deja caer su celular debido a la noticia de semejante tamaño que Stacy le acaba de dar.

_**-¡¿Qué tu que?! ¿Con quien lo hiciste?-**_ pregunto muy alterada.

_**-Fue con Coltrane, sucedió hace 3 días y desde ese entonces no me ha llamado-**_ contesto bastante avergonzada.

_**-¡Stacy! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Soy tu mejor amiga, debiste contarme ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?**_- dijo Candace sin salir de su asombro

_**-Lo se debí hacerlo… solo que tuve miedo de tu reacción.**_

Candace trato de calmarse un poco, sabia que si continuaba recriminando a su amiga esta no le contaría nada y ella de verdad quería saber como sucedió todo, pero pensó mejor las cosas, le sugirió a Stacy platicar de ello cuando regresara de su cita pues en este momento ambas estaban muy alteradas y las cosas podrían terminar mal.

_**-A todo esto, ¿de donde sacaste esa información, sobre los chicos y sus verdaderas intenciones?**_

_**-De una de las revistas científicas de mamá**_

A ella le pareció muy lógico todo pues la mamá de Stacy era doctora pero lo que no tuvo sentido fue que su amiga no lo usara en su beneficio.

_**-es que este articulo lo leí hace 1 día y como ves, era tarde para mi pero tu estas a tiempo de evitarlo**_

Candace se sintió un poco mal pero ya no quería discutir así que le permitió a Stacy leer el articulo, en él se mencionaba las actitudes que tomaban los chicos para lograr su cometido de tener sexo ya sea con chantaje, palabras bonitas, actitudes extrañas hasta el sometimiento físico, el cual era un método terrible para conseguirlo.

_**-Amiga debes tener cuidado si crees que Jeremy usara este ultimo, pues podría ser horrible para ti-**_

Ella no creyó que el usara el sometimiento pues su novio no era violento ni tenia actitudes hostiles contra nadie.

_**-Tranquila Stacy, Jeremy no es así, pero de todas formas lo tendré en cuenta, mira la hora ya es tarde**_- dijo mientras veía su reloj-_** debo irme, te llamare en cuanto regrese a casa.**_

_**-Esta bien Candace, nos vemos luego-**_

_**-bye**_-

Ella guardo su celular y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que su amiga le conto, aunque se enojara le tendría que decir a su novio para que hablara con Coltrane y solucionara esto.

Candace salió del baño y camino hacia la salida, cuando de pronto vio algo que la asusto muchísimo, era Jeremy que estaba a punto de golpear a otro chico de su edad, no podía creerlo su novio era violento después de todo así pues había una posibilidad de que el intentara forzarla a tener relaciones.

Lo que en realidad pasaba era que, Jeremy estaba actuando una de las escenas de la película la cual había visto en internet y como el héroe de ella sometía al villano de la misma.

Cuando este evento paso, Candace salió del restaurant pero no le pregunto que había sucedido pues ella pensó que él se molestaría si lo hacia.

Y ambos se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial pues el cine estaba ahí, durante el trayecto ella lo miraba de vez en cuando para ver si notaba alguna de las características que Stacy le dio, una de ellas era la actitud violenta, otra era el repentino cambio de decisiones y la ultima era el ejercer fuerza física contra la persona aun si esta es mínima, si el tenia todas estas es casi imposible que no ocurriera la relación forzada.

_**-No puede ser, Jeremy es una persona violenta, y ¿ahora que hago? Si le digo que me tengo que ir él se podría enojar e intentar agredirme pero si no pienso en como escapar sin duda alguna me podría violar**_- el solo hecho de decir la palabra "violar" provoco en Candace una horrible sensación en la boca del estomago, y quiso vomitar pero se contuvo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al cine, en el ambos veían la cartelera de películas para saber a que hora proyectarían la que disfrutarían, Jeremy buscaba esa de acción que tanto le contaron mientras Candace estaba distraída aun pensando si algo malo pasaría aquí.

_**-Ahí esta, sala 3 y comienza en 10 minutos, bien hay tiempo**_- el volteo a ver a su novia para decirle cual verían cuando noto que ella parecía estar en otro lugar.

Jeremy se pregunto la razón por la cual estaba así, camino hacia ella cuando de pronto vio a Phineas y Ferb junto con su mamá en otro piso, al ver esto el supuso que era eso, Candace quería atrapar a sus hermanos pero ella estaba aquí y no llegaría a tiempo para hacer eso.

Así que pensando en tener un gesto lindo con su novia busco otra película la cual no durara mucho, de esa forma ella podría regresar a tiempo para atraparlos en lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Jeremy volvió a ver la cartelera y en ella encontró la cinta que buscaba, pero el problema era que comenzaba en 5 minutos, no dudo ni un segundo y compro los boletos, rápidamente se dirigió con Candace.

_**-Oye, tenemos que entrar, la película comenzara en 2 minutos-**_

_**-¿Ya los compraste? Muy bien entonces, ¿Qué veremos?**_

Él le mostro los boletos y en cuanto ella los vio se congelo, pues la película en cuestión era Romance de Verano, un cambio a todas luces repentino porque ella creía que verían La Venganza del Soldado 3, a Jeremy no le gustaba ese genero le parecía muy empalagoso, entonces ¿Por qué razón eligió esa película?, no lo quiso pensar pero esa era la segunda característica que venia en ese estudio, el temor de Candace casi se convierte en pánico.

Ella no dijo nada y solo se limito a seguir a su novio a la sala en la cual se proyectaría la película, en camino a la misma se dio cuenta de algo mas… ese lugar estaría a oscuras, era perfecto para que Jeremy intentara su movimiento, su terrorimetro se elevo a 10 y al parecer no habría forma de bajarlo de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, no había mucha gente y eso altero un poco más a la pobre Candace que solo quería salir de ahí pero no podía.

_**-Son esos de ahí, ven-**_ dijo Jeremy mientras señalaba los lugares que él había escogido.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares y se sentaron, a ella se le hizo extraño que no hubiera gente cerca de ellos, esto le dio un mal presentimiento pero no pudo coméntaselo a Jeremy pues las luces comenzaron a atenuarse en señal de que la película estaba por comenzar a Candace no le quedo de otra mas que disfrutar un poco aun cuando sabia que no podía bajar la guardia.

Así, el filme comenzó como siempre, mostrándonos a la protagonista en un día común en su vida, yendo a la escuela, conviviendo con su familia, al presentarla así nos damos cuenta que ella es una chica alegre, divertida, amable y muy linda, la escena cambia y ahora nos muestran al chico que bien podría ser el protagonista, él es guapo, amable, gentil, en general un estuche de monerías o al menos eso aparenta porque en realidad el solo lo hace para seducir a las chicas, la película avanza hasta que ambos se conocen y comienzan a salir, todo parece ir bien entre ellos pero de manera súbita él le dice algo a ella, _**-nena ¿tu me quieres?**_

_**-claro que te amo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_

_**-pues ya llevamos 3 meses de novios y no veo que me lo demuestres-**_

_**-¿demostrártelo, en que forma?-**_

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de él, _**-tú sabes, hacer algo más que solo besarnos y abrazarnos-**_

_**-te refieres a ¿tener sexo?-**_ pregunto ella algo incrédula pues pensaba que el en realidad la quería y no la obligaría a hacer algo así.

_**-vamos nena, no te pongas así, no veo nada de malo en demostrarnos amor de esa manera-**_ dijo el de forma inocente

-pero ese es un gran paso, yo no estoy segura de estar lista aun-

_**-si, si lo estas, confía en mi esto te agradara**_- continuo el su juego para que ella cayera y se entregara

Ella solo asintió, la escena ahora es en un cuarto de hotel, él se esta vistiendo mientras la chica solo se cubre su cuerpo con una sabana.

_**-¡Me engañaste, solo te querías acostar conmigo!**_- grito ella entre lagrimas

El solo se limito a sonreír de forma burlona y dijo- _**Claro que si, tu eras la que mas se hacia la difícil y yo no me iba a quedar como un tonto por no conquistarte, pero ahora que lo conseguí ya nada me interesa de ti, nos vemos-**_ y sale del cuarto dejando a la chica hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Candace al ver esta escena no puede evitar pensar que ella correrá el mismo destino de la protagonista, de pronto siente unas nauseas espantosas.

_**-Jeremy, lo siento tengo que ir al baño.**_

_**-pero, ya va a terminar.**_

Ella no contesta nada y trata de pasar pero en su intento casi cae, el la detiene aplicando un poco de fuerza y la lastima sin querer sin embargo Candace lo toma como agresión, ya ha reunido las tres características al ver esto corre sin voltear atrás.

En el baño ella entra al primer cubículo que encuentra vacío, ya no puede soportar mas y vomita en el, las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, se niega creerlo Jeremy si la va a obligar a tener sexo, esos pensamientos la atacan una y otra vez hasta que un toquido en la puerta de su cubículo la saca de ellos.

_**-Esta ocupado usa otro**_- responde un poco molesta

_**-Candace, ¿estas bien?-**_ pregunta la voz del otro lado, es Jeremy

_**-¿Jeremy? Ahora no es un buen momento, por favor sal de aquí**_

No hay respuesta, y ella piensa que él se ha ido, pero justo cuando ella se levanta la puerta del cubículo cae por una patada de Jeremy.

_**-¿Qué me vaya?, ¿en serio creíste que no me pagarías por estos meses que salí contigo?**_

_**-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**_ dijo ella muy asustada

Él la toma por los brazos con tanta fuerza que la lastima y la pone contra la pared.

_**-¡voy a cobrarme y a pasar un buen rato contigo!-**_ dijo mientas la misma sonrisa malévola del protagonista se dibuja en su rostro

_**-¡suéltame!**_

Candace trato de luchar y quitarse a Jeremy de encima, pero él era mas fuerte que ella, de pronto comienza a desgarrar su ropa hasta dejarla desnuda ella ya esta llorando tan fuerte que se escucha hasta afuera, lo increíble es que nadie haya entrado a ver que sucede, para Candace no hay duda alguna, esta a punto de violarla.

Jeremy se detiene un poco solo para admirarla ella piensa que la dejara ir pero esto apenas comienza.

_**-¿estas lista?, aquí voy**_- dice al tiempo que la penetra

_**-¡No!, ¡no lo hagas! ¡NOOOOO!-**_ su mente colapsa por el hecho tan terrible que esta viviendo y simplemente todo se torna negro.

De pronto se escuchan unos toquidos y Candace regresa a la realidad, afortunadamente todo fue una pesadilla, ella se revisa su ropa y ve que esta intacta, respira tranquila, pero eso termina rápido cuando oye la voz de Jeremy.

_**-Candace, ¿estas bien?**_- pregunta el desde fuera

Ella no puede creerlo, la pesadilla se repite solo que esta vez esta pasando en realidad y no hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar, sucede algo peor ella no aseguro la puerta y con el toque de Jeremy esta se abre de inmediato.

_**-¡Jeremy! Por favor no lo hagas-**_

El no comprende porque ella dice esto pero se da cuenta que algo no anda bien y se acerca.

_**-¿Candace; que ocurre?**_

Ella se aleja y comienza a llorar, enormes lagrimas escurren por su mejilla, a Jeremy se le parte el corazón al verla así de vulnerable, y la levanta por los hombros para intentar calmarla.

Al ver que su novio la levanto de la misma forma que en su pesadilla decide no poner resistencia.

_**-No me opondré, haz lo que quieras solo no destruyas mi ropa y trata de ser gentil-**_

Jeremy esta mas confundido ahora, no sabe de lo que esta hablando su novia pero al verla colocar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho como si se protegiera el intuye algo malo.

_**-Candace, no se de lo que estas hablando pero si te diré esto, ¡Jamás hare algo para dañarte!**_

Ella no cree en las palabras de Jeremy y comienza a gritar, a él no se le ocurre otra cosa para callarla así que la besa.

Al sentir los labios de su novio Candace se resiste un poco, pero se da cuenta de que en su pesadilla el otro Jeremy no la beso y este si lo hace, hasta la abraza volviendo este beso apasionado, hecho que finalmente la tranquiliza.

Ambos se separan un poco y se miran el uno al otro, Candace se da cuenta que Jeremy es sincero con lo que ha dicho.

-_**¡Jeremy! Te quiero mucho**_- dice ella mientras lo abraza muy efusivamente

_**-¡Cielos! Yo también te quiero, y si no te importara ¿podríamos salir de aquí**_?

Ambos salieron del baño, abrazados y felices, Candace ya no tenia ninguna duda Jeremy si la amaba y no la dañaría.

_**-A todo esto, ¿Cómo supiste en que baño estaba?**_

_**-Fue muy sencillo, estabas en el baño de hombres**_

Ella se sonrojo por su error y cubrió su rostro, Jeremy le quito las manos y le dio otro beso.

_**-Eso no importa, lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que estés bien-**_ dijo el con esa sonrisa que a Candace derrite.

_**-Solo tengo una duda, ¿de donde sacaste esa información?**_

_**-No me lo recuerdes, pero te diré que fue de Stacy**_

_**-Vaya, creo que eso lo explica todo y antes de que nos vayamos te diré esto: Candace yo te amo y no haría nada para herirte, si algo va a pasar entre nosotros será hasta que tú lo quieras, no te obligare a nada y yo esperare.**_

Candace sintió que las puertas del cielo se abrían para ella pues tenia a un chico maravilloso, después de todo esto ambos salieron del centro comercial con una nueva visión uno del otro, pues ahora sabían que si tendrían relaciones seria de mutuo acuerdo y por amor.

Nada parece estropear el momento excepto por unas nubes negras que se han formado encima de ellos.

_**-¿esto es una broma?**_- pregunta Candace con cierta molestia pero sabe que el clima no es algo que ella pueda controlar.

-_**¡Vamos Candace! Hay que correr pues se desatara una terrible tormenta**_- dijo Jeremy mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

Ambos corrieron para ponerse a salvo porque parecía que el mundo se estaba acabando este día, una horrible tormenta se desato.

_**-Vamos a mi casa, esta más cerca que la tuya**_- dijo Candace a Jeremy cambiando un poco la dirección.

Fin Capitulo 2

Cielos, espero que no se me haya pasado la mano con al escena de violación (que horrenda palabra) de Candace, de hecho esta es mas ligera de lo que originalmente había escrito la otra era mas horrenda, pero bueno basta de habla de cosas malas.

Espero que les haya gustado este Cap tratare de subir el tercero en breve, por cierto el nombre de este sera... Juego Previo(ya se darán una idea de que trata)

See You


	3. Capitulo 3: Juego Previo

La Primera Vez

Finalmente, termine el cap 3, disfrútenlo

Una advertencia esta algo subido de tono así que tengan cuidado al verlo.

Dejen reviews :)

**_Capitulo 3: Juego Previo_**

La pareja de novios formada por Candace Flynn y Jeremy Johnson, acaba de tener una experiencia bastante fuerte, pero a la vez reveladora. ¿Por qué fuerte? Bueno, debido a que ella malinterpreto la información de un artículo relacionado con chicos que usan cualquier tipo de maniobra para lograr tener sexo con sus novias, que su mejor amiga Stacy Hirano le dio, ella entendió que él quería tener relaciones de la peor manera, es decir mediante el uso de la fuerza. Debido a esto Candace se sometió a un estado de paranoia extremo, y así su novio termina violándola en un ataque de desesperación en un baño del cine al cual habían ido, afortunadamente solo se trato de una pesadilla y no hubo nada que lamentar.

Ahora, ¿Por qué reveladora? Porque ella se dio cuenta que Jeremy si la quería y respetaba, a su vez el no solo noto que la quería, también cayo en cuenta que si deseaba tener relaciones con ella, pero solo si así lo quería, de esta manera avanzando a un nuevo nivel en su relación.

Por ahora, ambos se encuentran corriendo en medio de una pertinaz lluvia que extrañamente se desato en menos de un minuto, para algunos esto parecería algo alarmante, pero para los habitantes de la ciudad de Danville era de lo mas común pues cosas peores habían ocurrido anteriormente, lo mas probable es que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz lo haya provocado con uno de sus inadores en un intento para tomar el control de la ciudad o una tonta venganza, pero dicha historia es demasiado aburrida para contarla pues es posible que Perry el ornitorrinco este en camino para detenerlo.

_**-¿Cuánto falta?**_

_**-Estamos a un par de calles**_- contesto Candace sin soltar la mano de su novio, ni dejar de correr.

Una vez que ellos dos llegaron a la casa, Candace abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a su novio, esto sonara algo tonto, pero ellos literalmente estaban hechos una sopa debido a lo empapados que se encontraban. Ella busco en un closet de la casa alguna toalla con que secarse cuando sin previo aviso, Jeremy estornudo seguido por Candace.

_**-esto es malo, debemos tomar una ducha de inmediato**_- dijo el mientras recibía la toalla de manos de su novia.

_**-¿Disculpa? Bueno al menos ahora fuiste amable al pedírmelo.**_

_**-cada quien en un baño diferente**_- continuo Jeremy con una mirada muy seria

Candace rio un poco y siguió secándose_**- ya lo se, solo lo dije para ver que cara ponías.**_

Ella le dio mas toallas y le indico el camino hacia el baño de la parte baja, el por su parte estaba preocupado por su ropa, se encontraba demasiado mojada y no podía irse así a su casa.

_**-tranquilo, quítate esa ropa húmeda y la pondremos en la secadora, estará lista en unos minutos-**_ dijo ella mientras subía la escalera

_**-gracias Candace, entonces nos vemos en 15 minutos-**_ dijo y su novia solo asintió.

Jeremy comenzó a quitarse la ropa cuando, de pronto su celular sonó, él lo contesto y la voz del otro lado fue muy familiar.

_**-Hermanito, ¿ya vienes para la casa?**_- era Suzy la hermana menor de él, ella solo llamo porque sabia que estaba con Candace y detestaba que el pasara tiempo con ella.

_**-¿Suzy? No te preocupes, iré en un par de horas sucedió algo y no podre ver ese programa contigo, lo siento.**_

Suzy haciendo acopio de entereza para que él no se diera cuenta que se moría de los celos, solo se limito a contestar de manera dulce e inocente_**- esta bien Jeremy, no pasa nada solo te llamaba para saber si estabas bien, porque se desato una tormenta y me angustie por ti.**_

El chico se creyó la mentira y pensó que su hermana realmente estaba preocupada por el, siendo que estaba terriblemente celosa y quería quitárselo a Candace de inmediato.

_**-esta bien Suzy, tratare de ir lo mas pronto posible, te quiero.**_

_**-yo también te quiero, bye**_- respondió ella al tiempo que colgaba, en cuanto lo hizo lanzo el teléfono hacia una foto de Candace pegada en la pared.

_**-esta con esa tonta, pero no puedo hacer nada porque todavía llueve muy fuerte-**_ dijo mientras miraba hacia la calle desde su habitación_**-tal vez, ganaste este round Candace Flynn, pero no creas que te dejare a mi hermano así de fácil.**_

En ese preciso instante Candace sintió un escalofrió, era evidente que alguien estaba hablando mal de ella. No dio importancia a ello y continuo desvistiéndose, al pasar frente al espejo no pudo evitar ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-_**¡cielos! No he cambiado nada desde hace un año-**_ dijo mientras se tocaba sus pechos_**-no han crecido nada.**_

Ella se sintió un poco mal por este hecho y mejor decidió meterse a la ducha de una vez, para evitar deprimirse más. Ya adentro intento disfrutar su baño, pero una idea llego a su mente, en este mismo instante su novio estaba en la misma situación que ella, es decir se encontraba desnudo y mojado, una extraña ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo ella no sabia de que se trataba, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía apartar esa imagen de Jeremy desnudo de su mente.

De manera inconsciente su mano derecha empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos de forma suave y delicada, a su vez la izquierda bajo hasta su vulva donde toco ligeramente su clítoris y con el mismo ritmo inicio una deliciosa sesión de sexo consigo misma. Candace ya no podía recordar cuantas veces se había masturbado fantaseando con Jeremy, pero en esta ocasión se sentía mucho mejor, ¿Por qué seria? Tal vez por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, es posible, de pronto ella acelero el ritmo de sus caricias era señal de que alcanzaría el tan ansiado orgasmo, este era un placer culpable, pues si bien le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando se sentía mal por dejar que sus bajos instintos la hicieran ceder a los placeres de la carne, esto era porque ella creía ser lo suficientemente madura para que la trataran como una adulta, el masturbarse solo demostraba lo contrario. Dejando de lado estos pensamientos y continuo entregándose a la lujuria, sus gemidos antes inaudibles ahora eran tan altos que podían ser escuchados en toda la casa.

_**-¡Jeremy! Como desearía que estuvieras aquí, viendo lo que hago pensando en ti.**_

En ese instante el orgasmo llego, fue tan fuerte y delicioso que no pudo mantenerse en pie, ella quedo en posición fetal sintiendo como cada uno de los espasmos que provenían de su vagina inundaban de placer su cuerpo, sentía que moriría pero no tenia cabeza para pensar, solo en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Como pudo salió del baño, los espasmos aun continuaban y solo atino a recostarse en la cama, trato de calmarse un poco, seria muy vergonzoso si Jeremy la veía así con la cara tan roja, de pronto un mal recuerdo cruzo su mente.

_**-se ira a la universidad en 8 meses y no podre estar tanto tiempo con el**_.

Ella se acordó de la historia que él le conto, el día que fue de visita, dos chicas fueron muy amables con el, Candace sabia porque eran tan sociables, y es que le habían comentado sobre algunas chicas las cuales algo "fáciles" e inmediatamente de platicar con ellas podías llevártelas a tu cuarto. Entendió de inmediato que podría perderlo con esas, pues le darían algo que ella no le dio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pensado en ello cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, su mente no estaba bien pues su libido se encontraba a tope y nublaba su juicio, se le había ocurrido algo para asegurar a Jeremy este algo era sexual a todas luces, sin duda es posible que su temor a que se lo arrebataran y su inseguridad fuesen mas fuertes que su astucia y cautela para idear un mejor plan. Sin embargo es conocido por todos que Candace era muy impulsiva y esto le ocasionaba mas problemas de los que resolvía, este defecto le llevaría a cometer un acto si bien no de consecuencias fatales posiblemente catastróficas.

Con esto en mente, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al baño donde se encontraba Jeremy, hizo acopio de valor para poder tocar la puerta.

_**-¿Jeremy? ¿Ya terminaste?**_

_**-Claro, solo estaba recogiendo mi ropa para secarla**_.

Al verlo así, con la bata de su Papá supo de inmediato que él estaba tan desnudo como ella, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho.

_**-V-vamos a la cochera para secar tu ropa**_.

Ambos fueron hasta ahí, Candace coloco la ropa de Jeremy en la secadora y la puso en ciclo lento para evitar que encogiera.

_**-Listo, estará seca en 20 minutos**_

_**-Genial, seria muy malo si llegara a mi casa con la ropa mojada. Suzy jamás me lo perdonaría**_- respondió el mientras se acercaba a ella.

La cercanía de su novio la puso más nerviosa, si bien ya no tenía temor de que el fuera a tratar de abusar de ella, el llevar a cabo su plan aun no la convencía del todo, pero el hecho de que el dijera: "_**Tendremos relaciones cuando tú estés lista**_", hizo que se armara de valor para iniciarlo.

_**-Oye, tengo algo que enseñarte en mi cuarto.**_

Jeremy se sorprendió por las palabras de Candace y solo atino a preguntar-_** ¿A tu cuarto? ¿Para que vamos ahí?**_

_**-Descuida, no es para lo que crees, es una sorpresa.**_

El no creía que fuera buena idea, pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, así ambos fueron al cuarto de Candace.

En el, ella comenzó a buscar algo de manera frenética.

_**-Candace, ¿Qué buscas?**_

_**-Estoy segura de que lo puse por aquí… lo encontré.**_

Ella se puso de pie y le entrego a su novio algo que parecía ser un CD con la leyenda "Jeremy y los Incidentales", él no podía creer esto, un CD de su banda era genial, pero algo lo hizo dudar.

_**-Un minuto, nosotros no hemos grabado ninguna canción hasta ahora como es que tu…**_

_**-Phineas me lo hizo, ¿no te diste cuenta que los seguía a todos lados?**_

_**-Es verdad, ahora entiendo su actitud.**_

Jeremy se dio cuenta cuanto Phineas amaba a su hermana que hizo una locura así.

_**-Ahora es tuyo.**_

_**-¿Qué? No, Candace no puedo aceptarlo, esto te lo dio Phineas significa mucho para ti.**_

_**-No te preocupes, el me hizo tres.**_

Ya no pudo rechazarlo y lo tomo, el problema era que el no tenia nada que darle y se sintió algo mal por esto.

_**-Candace yo…**_

_**-¿No tienes nada que darme? No importa, solo con un beso me conformaría**_- y se coloco en posición para que el la besara.

Jeremy suspiro resignado y se acercó a besarla, fue un beso apenas rosando los labios-_** ¿eso fue un beso? Vamos yo esperaba algo mas apasionado.**_

Era obvio que Candace quería algo mas profundo y fue ella la que ahora tomo la iniciativa, le dio un beso francés que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, esto se reflejo en la forma que Jeremy la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a él, por su parte ella lo abrazo por detrás de la espalda mientras la acariciaba. Estuvieron así por unos 2 minutos hasta que se separaron buscando aire.

_**- Candace, ¿estas segura de esto?**_- el ya no tuvo duda de lo que ella pretendía, pero solo pregunto para estar seguro de no forzar las cosas.

Ella no contesto y solo lo beso, la respuesta fue muy clara para el, así que lo continuaron haciendo de forma intensa, súbitamente Jeremy puso su mano en un pecho de Candace por un segundo el creyó que lo empujaría y golpearía en la cara, pero no fue así ella subió la otra mano de su novio a su otro pecho, ya no había duda, realmente lo quería hacer.

El la tomo por la cintura y la condujo hasta la cama, en ella se detuvo para admirar a su novia, de manera un poco torpe deslizo su mano por debajo de la bata, Candace solo suspiro fuertemente, al oír esto Jeremy no pudo contenerse y desato la bata que la cubría, él estaba fascinado era un sueño, ella no estaba plana como muchos le dijeron, sus pechos aunque pequeños a él le parecieron muy bonitos, suavemente los tomo con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos, la sensación que tuvo Candace fue increíble no sabia que si otra persona te tocaba se podía sentir mucho mejor al hacerlo tu.

_**-son pequeños, aun así ¿te gustan?-pregunto ella pues Jeremy se quedo mirándolos de una forma extraña**_

El no contesto y solo empezó a besarlos, el solo contacto de los labios de su novio elevo su ritmo cardiaco aun mas, Candace sentía que se moría, pero esto aun no terminaba el bajo poco a poco por su vientre al tiempo que daba pequeños besos por donde iba, esto la enloqueció, finalmente el llego hasta su monte venus y le pareció algo hermoso, pues solo estaba coronado por unos cuantos vellos rojizos, al besarlo Candace arqueo su cuerpo el placer ya era muy fuerte. De manera delicada Jeremy separo sus piernas y su sorpresa fue mayor, la intimidad de Candace estaba ante sus ojos, ella se ruborizó por la manera que el la veía.

_**-No lo veas tan fijamente, es vergonzoso.**_

Nuevamente el no contesto y lentamente lo beso, Candace sintió el tiempo detenerse, no supo cuanto paso hasta que la lengua de Jeremy recorrió su vulva, y se sorprendió a si misma gritando por mas, ella pensaba que su novio era excelente para esto, nada mas alejado de la realidad, de hecho el no sabia lo que hacia solo imitaba lo que hacian en una película para adultos que había visto hace poco. Sin proponérselo Jeremy encontró el clítoris de Candace, sus gemidos fueron mas fuertes el goce era intenso, de pronto ella tuvo un orgasmo mas prolongado que otras veces sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo. Los espasmos fueron muy violentos pero a la vez muy deliciosos, ella quería ver la cara de su novio, le impacto verla cubierta por un liquido blanquecino, así es Candace Flynn era una de las pocas chicas en el mundo que podían tener una eyaculación.

Esto contrario a alegrarla solo la mortifico pues ver la cara de Jeremy cubierta por eso le pareció un poco asqueroso.

_**-Jeremy, lo lamento yo no quería hacer eso pero se sintió tan bien que no pude contenerme-**_ dijo ella tratando de disculparse

Pero lejos de estar molesto él estaba más excitado, tanto que tomo un poco del líquido y lo llevo a su boca

_**-Sabe dulce**_

Candace se avergonzó tanto que su cara se torno roja, Jeremy el beso y continuo acariciando, se dio cuenta que hasta ahora ella era la única que disfrutaba y le pareció injusto, así que decidió darle un poco de placer a Jeremy. Lo tumbo en la cama y comenzó a desatar su bata.

_**-¡Candace! ¿Qué haces?**_

Ella no respondió y abrió la bata, paso sus manos por el pecho de Jeremy, esta no era la primera vez que lo veía pero si que lo tocaba, lo cubrió de besos y lentamente fue bajando, Candace ya había visto a su novio en traje de baño así que no hubo sorpresa en lo que miraba, de hecho ella disfrutaba estar tocando, por su parte el si bien no sentía el placer que su novia experimento no podía negar que no lo disfrutaba, finalmente ella llego a la parte que siempre se imagino mientras se masturbaba: su pene, su sorpresa fue mayor, era mas grande de lo que creyó.

_**-¡Jeremy! ¡Es enorme!**_

Sintió un poco de temor pues sabia que eso tendría que estar en ella dentro de poco, pero al verlo así no creyó que pudiese lograrlo, el vio la duda en la cara de Candace y pensó que lo mejor seria que ella no hiciera lo que pretendía.

_**Candace, no es necesario que lo hagas tu también, ven continuemos con otra cosa.**_

Ella había llegado tan lejos como para detenerse con algo así, respiro profundamente y lo tomo con ambas manos le pareció muy grande, de inmediato noto algo increíble.

_**-Es el latido del corazón de Jeremy**_

Esta sensación la excito y le ayudo a vencer su miedo, lentamente comenzó a mover sus manos arriba y abajo de manera rítmica, el miembro de Jeremy reacciono y se puso mas duro. Candace acelero el movimiento mientras veía la cara de su novio, era evidente que esto le gustaba, con mas confianza ella beso la parte central de su pene, Jeremy apenas podía creerlo su novia estaba dándole sexo oral, lentamente subió y bajo con su lengua todo el tronco del mismo, ahora ella ya no tenia miedo de hecho estaba plenamente excitada, tanto que en un momento metió la hombría de su novio en su boca, no lo hizo por mucho ya que esto se sentía demasiado bien que el termino pronto. Jeremy trato de apartarla pues no quería hacerlo en su cara, afortunadamente Candace lo retiro un poco de ella y vio como su novio terminaba, era increíble parecía una fuente.

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y en los líquidos del otro, ya no había marcha atrás, así que Candace se tendió en la cama boca arriba y Jeremy se coloco sobre ella.

_**-¿Estas lista?**_

Ella solo asintió y de forma lenta el introdujo con cuidado su pene en la vagina de su novia, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a besarse hasta que el entro por completo…

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa, una silueta se deslizaba por la cocina de la misma, se trataba de Perry quien regresaba de su misión diaria para detener los planes del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, el tomo un poco de jugo del refrigerador y se dirigió a la habitación de Phineas y Ferb para descansar un poco, cuando un ruido extraño proveniente del cuarto de Candace llamo su atención, sigilosamente se aproximó hasta ella y lentamente abrió la puerta solo para descubrir… algo que el ya intuía.

Fin Capitulo 3

que tal! algo candente? Bueno pues lo que sigue estará aun mas caliente, lamento si me tarde un poco, pero espero subir el otro en menos tiempo.

Por cierto el nombre del próximo capitulo sera... Entrega Total (ya falta poco para el final, no se desanimen no los decepcionara)


	4. Capitulo 4: Entrega Total

La Primera Vez

Por fin, termine el Cuarto Capitulo al final explicare un poco por que me tarde tanto.

Sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo. Dejen Reviews :)

_**Capitulo 4: Entrega total**_

_**-Bueno, otro año mas y podre salir de este lugar**_- dijo la pequeña Candace Flynn de tan solo 10 años mientras se abría paso en la Escuela Primaria de Danville

Otro ciclo escolar había comenzado, y ella parecía no estar muy feliz de regresar a este lugar ¿Por qué seria esta reacción? Quizás por la serie de terribles eventos que le ocurrieron el año anterior, tales como el confesársele a Billy Clark y ser rechazada en medio de todos o que al termino del receso, una chica derramara su jugo de arándano en su vestido nuevo, o tal vez cuando se quedo encerrada en las duchas de la escuela, eso no seria tan malo si hubiera estado vestida. Lo único que la hizo regresar fue el hecho de encontrar al chico rubio el cual fue muy amable con ella, si eso era, Candace quería encontrarse con ese muchacho que la salvo, ahora ella caminaba de manera frenética tratando de localizar a ese chico, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte.

_**-Supongo que fue mucho pedir volver a verlo**_- suspiro de manera triste, pero antes de que pudiera reiniciar su búsqueda, una voz familiar la llamo.

_**-¿Candace, eres tu?**_

_**-¡Oh Stacy! Me alegra verte otra vez, creo que seremos compañeras de salón en esta ocasión**_

_**-Así es, me toco en el mismo salón que a ti**_- su amiga no pudo ocultar su felicidad al saber esto, pero ella noto que Candace estaba distraída, no le tomo mucho tiempo adivinarlo.

_**-¿Sigues pensando en ese chico, verdad?**_

Ella lo quiso negar, pero era muy obvio porque él la había salvado ese día y de inmediato quedo prendada de él, lo siguió a todas partes, le tomo fotos sin que él se diera cuenta, si el tiraba una servilleta ella la recogía, en fin actuó como una acosadora, pero hubo una cosa que no pudo hacer… preguntarle su nombre.

_**-Y a todo esto, ¿al menos ya sabes su nombre**_?

Candace se quedo en silencio dándole la respuesta a su amiga de esa forma, Stacy solo suspiro resignada pues sabia que ella no se atrevería a hacerlo por mas que le insistiera, así que solo se limito a acompañarla para encontrar a ese chico. Y como si fuera el destino actuando a su favor, el apareció, ahí estaba el muchacho al cual había seguido por toda la escuela, pero que aun no sabia su nombre.

_**-Es tu oportunidad, vamos ve a preguntarle como se llama-**_ dijo Stacy tratando de alentar a su amiga

_**-¿Estas loca? ¿En serio piensas que me pondré en ridículo de esa manera? ¡Vámonos antes de que nos vea**_!

Stacy no entendía la actitud de su amiga, tal vez era porque de verdad le gustaba y no quería arruinarlo diciendo algo tonto o fuera de lugar, así que ambas se fueron de ese lugar, pero nuevamente el destino hizo de las suyas, Candace no vio un letrero de piso mojado y resbalo, yendo a dar de cabeza a un bote de basura, rodando por las escaleras y estrellándose en la estatua del fundador de la escuela. Todo esto fue espectacular, pero a la vez muy humillante para ella, con muchísima vergüenza salió del bote solo para encontrarse con las risas de todos los chicos de la escuela, Candace deseo que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara y lo pero de todo es que ese muchacho había visto su numero.

_**-¡esto no es posible!**_ –con lagrimas en los ojos trato de ponerse en pie , pero no lo logro ya que tenia unos raspones y una de sus rodillas sangraba-_** mi vida termino, ahora jamás podre acercarme a él.**_

Stacy fue la única que se acercó sin reírse de Candace y trato de ayudarla, pero en ese momento la voz de él se escucho.

_**-¿te hiciste daño?**_- se arrodillo a revisarla, pero Candace estaba muy dolida y avergonzada que no le permitió hacerlo.

_**-¡déjame sola! No necesito de tu lastima**_- y nuevamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayo de frente, en el ultimo segundo el la atrapo.

_**-Vaya, veo que eres muy orgullosa, pero también veo que eres una chica en apuros y el deber de un hombre es ayudar a la dama en cuestión aunque ella no quiera-**_

Candace no pudo protestar pues el la levanto con una facilidad increíble, y la llevo cargando a la enfermería, Stacy solo sonrió y prefirió dejarla sola con el, por su parte ella tenia sentimientos encontrados, si bien le agradaba que el la llevara de esa forma también sentía mucha vergüenza que la llevara así.

_**-Jeremy**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?**_

_**-Mi nombre es Jeremy Johnson, no era eso lo que me ibas a preguntar**_-y la volteo a ver solo para descubrir que ella tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate

_**-¿Por qué haces esto?**_

_**-bueno, ya te salve una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas? Solo que en esa ocasión tenias menos ropa que ahora**_

Candace bajo la vista y sonrió sin que el la viera, si bien no era la forma en la cual ella esperaba saber como se llamaba, al menos todo lo anterior hizo que valiera la pena

_**-Candace Flynn, ese es mi nombre**_

_**-¿Candace? Es un lindo nombre, me gusta**_

Ella no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, él había dicho que su nombre le gustaba, el hecho que la llevara cargando era increíble, pero que el dijera eso hizo que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad. Sin que él lo notara ella lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que en realidad si lo quería, pero quizás ahora no era el momento de decirle nada, tal vez en otra ocasión y llegado el tiempo él también le diría que la quería. Si, algún día…

De pronto un dolor muy agudo, la saco de ese recuerdo maravilloso que estaba teniendo, ella ya había olvidado lo que hacia con Jeremy, se vio así misma y a su novio en su cama, totalmente desnudos, en esa tarde lluviosa ellos dos estaban haciendo el amor. Lindo pensamiento, si no fuera porque algo no andaba bien, y ese algo era que ella no lo disfrutaba al contrario esto le parecía exageradamente doloroso, sin embargo no quería decirle nada a Jeremy pues si parecía gozarlo y creyó que no seria correcto.

Ella había leído las novelas románticas de su mamá, y en ellas la protagonista casi siempre terminaba en la cama con el galán de la historia, la forma en la que hacían el amor era de ensueño casi mágica, pero en la vida real eso no sucedía.

Candace siguió fingiendo hasta que el dolor fue insoportable, y aun así ella no dijo nada, pero esto no paso inadvertido para el pues se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su novia se congestionaba de dolor.

_**-esto se siente muy bien, pero si ella no lo disfruta no vale la pena hacerlo**_- pensó Jeremy y por un momento se quiso detener, pero no lo hizo pues Candace lo beso y le dijo que lo amaba.

En ese instante, él supo la razón por la cual continuaba y lo mejor era hacer que ella lo disfrutara, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Rápidamente él pensó que uno de los motivos por los cuales pasaba esto, tal vez porque ella siempre estaba tensa y nerviosa, preocupándose por insignificancias, por tonterías que no valían la pena, la mejor forma de lograr relajarla era distrayéndola y sabia como hacerlo.

_**-Candace, hay algo que tengo muy importante que decirte**_

_**-¿Qué es Jeremy?**_

_**-Te amo**_

Candace no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si bien es cierto que Jeremy anteriormente le había dicho que la quería, nunca le dijo que la amaba, el oír estas palabras hizo que ella dejara de preocuparse por nada y eso era lo que el pretendía.

_**-¡Jeremy! ¿Acabas de decir que me amas?**_

_**-Te amo-**_ y sello su boca con sus besos, en ese instante el sintió como se relajo pues ya no lo apretaba tanto.

_**-¡Jeremy! Yo no… ¡AH!**_- ella no pudo terminar su frase pues de pronto sintió que el dolor poco a poco daba paso al placer. Un placer que se tornaba indescriptible, era aun mayor que cuando ella se masturbaba, aun más grande del que Jeremy le dio al hacerle sexo oral. Candace sentía que se derretía por dentro y no quería que terminase.

_**-¡Jeremy! Sigue, no te detengas**_

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara sus acciones eran seguidas muy detenidamente por alguien, se trataba de Perry que de manera sigilosa los espiaba, el ya se imaginaba que esto pasaría algún día, su única preocupación eran el cuando y el donde, el sabia que el amor de ellos es real y por esa razón no los detuvo, así que de la misma forma en la que entro, cerro la puerta y se alejó de ese lugar, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa, lentamente se dirigió a la habitación de Phineas y Ferb para finalmente descansar un poco, el subió a la cama de Phineas, se acomodó y se durmió con una sonrisa sincera por lo que acababa de atestiguar.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas, con cada empuje ella sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, mientras él se deleitaba con los gemidos que su novia emitía, esto era lo que él quería, verla con el rostro enrojecido por el placer, oírla pedir mas a gritos, sentir como su intimidad luchaba por no dejarlo escapar, oler la pasión que su cuerpo transpiraba por cada uno de sus poros. Si, eso era lo que Jeremy Johnson quería, quería que Candace se entregara sin reservas, sin miedos.

Por su parte ella pensó que estaba mal sentir tanto placer, pero nada de eso le importo pues al ver la cara de su novio entendió que esto era lo que deseaba, que su cuerpo fuera de él. Candace supo que con cada embate, Jeremy era suyo y de nadie mas, ella se entrego a la pasión y rodeo con sus largas piernas la cintura de su novio, el noto esto y acelero aun mas, sonidos de agua chapoteando inundaban el cuarto, se escuchaban muy obscenos, pero esto logro que ella alcanzara muy rápidamente el éxtasis.

_**-¡Jeremy! Siento algo caliente que baja por mi vientre… Yo voy a…**_

_**-¡Hazlo! Termina sin miedo**_- la miro fijamente a los ojos y volvió a besarla

Mientras la besaba, ella consiguió llegar a un orgasmo mucho más grande y delicioso que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes, los espasmos de su vagina fueron tan violentos que le provocaron a Jeremy un orgasmo que nunca sintió, descargo su simiente en la intimidad de Candace.

Un prolongado y sonoro gemido provocado por ambos, lleno por completo la casa, los dos quedaron exhaustos pero felices por haber hecho algo tan increíble, Jeremy quedo tendido encima de Candace, apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para quitarse de ahí.

_**-Eso fue maravilloso-**_ dijo ella mientras descansaba en el pecho de Jeremy y hacia círculos con el dedo en ese lugar

_**-¿te gusto?**_

_**-Bueno, como es la primera vez que hacemos esto no tengo un referente de si fue bueno o no**_

_**-no me refiero a eso**_

Candace no contesto y solo se limito a besarlo, era más que obvia la respuesta, ambos continuaron por un rato mas, al terminar solo se quedaron en silencio abrazándose el uno al otro. Jeremy fue el primero en romper ese silencio.

_**-Candace, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**_

Ella volvió su cabeza hacia el _**– Adelante Chico rubio, dispara.**_

_**-Cuando lo hacíamos, ¿de repente llego a tu memoria un recuerdo mio?**_

Su novia abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, ella no podía creerlo, ¿como era posible eso? ¿Acaso mientras la besaba leía su mente? Preguntas así de absurdas le llegaron a su cabeza. Al verla a la defensiva, el creyó que había preguntado algo que no debía, pero él quería hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo pues sus recuerdos en ese preciso instante se dispararon y él quería saber si esto le paso a ella.

_**-tranquila, solo te lo pregunto porque algo raro me sucedió, recordé ese día en la escuela primaria, cuando caíste en ese bote de basura y yo te lleve a la enfermería.**_

_**-sigue**_

_**-también fue la primera vez que me dijiste tu nombre, no se porque recordé eso**_.

Candace no daba crédito a eso, ¿acaso seria posible que tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes se comunicaron en una forma que ambos no entendían? Tal vez, pero no había una forma coherente de explicarlo.

_**-esto sonara extraño, pero yo también tuve ese mismo recuerdo, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?**_

_**-Es posible que ambos estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos mucho antes de que nosotros siquiera lo supiéramos.**_

Estas palabras solo confundieron mas a Candace, y ¿si era verdad? ¿Qué tan probable, era que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos? Quizá muy improbable, debido a que ninguno tiene algo en común con el otro. Y si era así, ¿era correcto que ambos hicieran el amor el día de hoy? Una horrible sensación de que nada de esto debió pasar se apodero de ella, las lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, al ver esto. Jeremy ya no quería verla sufrir así que hizo algo inesperado para ambos.

_**-Candace, lo que te dije hace rato es verdad, yo te amo y nada me hará cambiar de parecer-**_ dijo mientras la besaba y la atraía hacia el

Los sentimientos de Candace estaban a flor de piel, pero que Jeremy le dijera que la amaba, le hizo darse cuenta de una vez por todas que esto era real, y no simple atracción física. El contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos despertó el deseo en ella.

_**-Jeremy, podría pedirte algo**_

_**-Lo que tú quieras**_

_**-¿lo hacemos de nuevo?**_

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en sus rostros, así que de los besos pasaron a las caricias, de esa forma poco a poco sus cuerpos pidieron más, y nuevamente ese juego dio inicio. Jeremy tocaba y lamia sus pechos con delicadeza, Candace pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él, jugaba con su cabello, lo jalaba hacia su cara para besarlo y el correspondía de forma muy intensa, pronto el bajo hasta su suave intimidad dando pequeños lengüetazos provocando deliciosas descargas eléctricas en su vagina, misma que comenzó a derramar su jugo de amor, primero como un arroyuelo y finalmente como un rio, al ver que su novia estaba gozando de esa manera provoco en Jeremy una erección, la cual no quiso desaprovechar e intento penetrarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

_**-Espera, quiero intentar otra cosa**_

Candace tumbo a su novio en la cama y se monto en el, lentamente fue introduciendo esa enorme hombría en su preciado rincón, ella podía sentir cada vena, cada imperfección lo que le producía un exquisito placer. Ahora ella controlaba el ritmo, lo hacia lentamente o muy rápido, el saber que tenia a su merced a ese chico le provocaba un gozo malsano que casi la lleva al borde de la locura, pero el oír decir su nombre en labios de él, la mantuvo dentro de los limites. Jeremy por su parte pensó que ella hermosa, en especial con la luz del sol que penetraba en el cuarto iluminando su cuerpo desnudo.

Los gemidos de ella iban en aumento pues en esta posición él estaba estimulando su punto G, por supuesto Jeremy desconocía su ubicación, pero sin duda alguna eso ocurría porque su novia lo sentía cada vez que se movía hacia adelante, la intensidad de esto fue en aumento y mas cuando Jeremy comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, los cuales se encontraban excepcionalmente duros y sensibles. Candace, ahora cabalgaba como poseída, pero él no podía hacer mucho para detenerla porque con los músculos vaginales no le permitió soltarse, era como una mano que apretaba su miembro pero con la suavidad de un pastel. La luz ahora era un poco mas fuerte y el vio muchos mas detalles en ella que lo dejaron maravillado, su cabello rojizo parecía una llamarada que amenazaba con quemarle y sus ojos azules asemejaban dos zafiros que lo hipnotizaban con ese resplandor increíble.

Así es, la luz del sol entraba y esto era lógico, pues Perry había detenido los planes malvados del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, si esto era verdad las cosas se complicarían mas, pues sin la lluvia de un momento a otro alguien llegaría a la casa Flynn-Fletcher.

_**-Cielos, que lluvia tan rara, se inicio en menos de un minuto duro 2 horas y se detuvo en un minuto-**_ dijo Linda mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Phineas y Ferb entraron después de ella, a los dos también les pareció muy extraña esa lluvia, sobretodo cuando ellos sabían que no habían construido nada el día de hoy. Ferb se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, cuando una mano detuvo la misma.

_**-Espera Ferb-**_ se trataba de Stacy quien había llegado corriendo de su casa- Oye ¿tu hermana ya regreso de su cita con Jeremy?

El solo se encogió de hombros, porque no sabia si Candace estaba en casa, Phineas escucho esto y corrió con su madre para preguntarle, pero la respuesta fue negativa, de pronto unos ruidos muy raros se escucharon, provenían del piso superior.

_**-Es posible que ella se encuentre en su habitación, iré a comprobarlo**_- dijo Linda y comenzó a subir las escaleras

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta, Ferb se dirigió ahí para abrirla, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una personita que nunca pensaron que vendría a su casa.

_**-Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrara mi hermano? Me dijo que estaba aquí con Candace-** _era Suzy diciendo esto de una forma muy cortes y el motivo de su visita era mas que lógico, llevarse a Jeremy a como diera lugar.

_**-¿Jeremy, aquí?**_- cuestiono Phineas pues se le hizo muy extraño todo esto

_**-Tal vez, este en el cuarto de Candace, escuchando música ambos**_

De esa forma todos se dirigieron al cuarto de Candace, mientras tanto ella se esforzaba por conseguir un segundo orgasmo y el trataba de resistir un poco mas, pero era inminente que pronto acabaría, mas cuando ella acelero de manera casi inhumana.

Todos iban por el pasillo, cada quien con algo en mente para preguntarle a Candace. Linda pensaba la razón por la cual ella no le había llamado en el día, Phineas y Ferb para saber si le había gustado el CD que le hicieron, Stacy para enterarse si Jeremy había intentado propasarse con ella y Suzy… bueno ella iba con la clara intención de llevarse a su hermano inmediatamente de ahí. Justo cuando pasaron por la habitación de los chicos, Phineas hizo la pregunta obligada.

_**-¿oye y Perry?**_

_**-Esta dormido en tu cama-**_ contesto Ferb sin mucho aspaviento, cosa que era muy normal en el

Al estar dormido no se dio cuenta que ellos estaban ahi, y si iban a su cuarto serian descubiertos, era tarde para que el pensara en una forma para salvarlos, justo en ese momento su reloj comunicador sonó.

De esa forma continuaron con su camino hacia la habitación, Linda se acercó para tocar la puerta, pero pensó que si estaban escuchando música no oirían nada, así que de todas formas ella decidió abrir, solo para encontrarse con…

Fin Capitulo 4

Bueno, si que me tarde, la razón fue porque le baje un poco del tema sexual a este capitulo, pues el original había quedado digno de una película para adultos y no era correcto pues ambos son adolescentes y era su primera vez.

Y como todo tiene un final, el de este fic llegara en el próximo capitulo, solo que ahora no dire el titulo del mismo porque es una sorpresa que espero me salga bien.

Descuiden ya trabajo en otro fic, también de Candace que publicare al terminar este.

See you!


	5. Capitulo 5: Final A: Descubiertos

Como prometí, aquí esta el final de este fic, pero esta vez es un poco diferente, la verdad no me podía decidir así que hice dos finales, tal vez parezca un poco extraño, pero podría decirse que es un final abierto ya que ustedes pueden elegir el que mas les guste. Y sin mas demora aquí esta el primer final

Reviews Por favor :)

La Primera Vez

Capitulo 5 Final A: Descubiertos

Linda Flynn Fletcher, mujer de mediana edad, esposa maravillosa y madre amorosa de tres bellos hijos. Hace 16 años se embarazo de su primer hija: Candace, siempre la ha visto como su bebe a pesar de que ella ya es una adolescente, este sentimiento no ha cambiado con el paso de los años, pero hoy ha hecho un descubrimiento que nunca espero hacer. En este día, Linda ya sabe que su hija, su bebe ya no lo es mas, pues la ha visto teniendo relaciones con su novio… lo peor de todo es que lo están haciendo en su cuarto.

Linda esta impactada, no solo por el hecho de ver a su hija en estas condiciones, sino también por los sentimientos encontrados que la invaden al ser testigo de esta muestra de deseo desenfrenado, su corazón late con la fuerza de una locomotora, mientras que su cerebro trata de mantener la cordura, mil y un cosas pasan por su cabeza: detenerlos, gritarles hasta cansarse e incluso llegar a la opción física para detener esto. Sin embargo ha recordado algo que la ha dejado con la sangre helada, ella no iba sola… y justo cuando trata de impedir que las otras personas que van con ella lleguen a ver esto, ya es muy tarde. Phineas, Ferb, Stacy y la pequeña Suzy ya están en el cuarto viendo la misma escena que ella miro hace unos segundos atrás, la sorpresa de ellos no puede ser más que terrible. Candace esta totalmente desnuda, montada encima de Jeremy realizando movimientos bastante lascivos, mientras él tiene sus manos puestas en sus senos, los sonidos que ellos hacen no son menos que obscenos, los gemidos y ayes de placer invaden el cuarto, tarde es cuando Candace se da cuenta que es observada por las personas mas importantes en su vida, ella quiere detenerse, pero es meramente imposible el gozo que experimenta se lo impide, en lugar de ello el orgasmo que esperaba esta a punto de hacerse presente.

_**-Jeremy, aquí viene, pero hay algo que debo decirte-**_dijo ella con un hilo de voz

_**-¿Qué es Candace? ¿No puede esperar?**_

_**-No, no puede**_-dijo tratando de recobrar un poco el aliento-_** Tu hermana, mi mama, mis hermanos y mi mejor amiga están en el cuarto en este preciso instante.**_

Jeremy se incorpora un poco para corroborar lo que ella dijo, y en efecto ellos se encuentran en la entrada del cuarto, en sus rostros se dibuja la sorpresa mezclada con un poco de horror. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Phineas, Perry escucha entre sueños las voces de sus amos, esta demasiado agotado como para responder con rapidez, cree que solo es su imaginación, pero cuando su comunicador suena se da cuenta de que no lo es, el Mayor Monograma le ha tratado de llamar desde que él se recostó en la cama, el esta al tanto de lo que pasa con esos chiquillos y aunque no esta de acuerdo con el proceder de ellos, no tiene otro remedio que alertar al Agente P para que evite algo terrible, sin embargo ya es tarde, no hay mucho que él pueda hacer para salvar esta situación, el peor de los escenarios ha ocurrido, ellos han sido descubiertos. Cuando Perry finalmente despierta cae en cuenta que todo esta perdido y no tiene otra salida más que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Jeremy trata de articular palabra, pero justo cuando la va hacer un inoportuno orgasmo sobreviene, el cuerpo de Candace se estremece al sentirlo, mismo que contagia a su novio, la explosión del placer es tan fuerte que un largo grito se escapa de ambos, los demás aun se encuentran petrificados por este hecho y pasan de la incredulidad a la vergüenza en un instante.

Phineas y Ferb solo observan sin decir una palabra, Stacy seria mentira decirlo, pues siente un poco de envidia y el motivo se sabrá mas adelante, Suzy sabe perfectamente que están haciendo, pero no puede decirlo porque su mascara de niña buena se caería en un instante, así que fingiendo inocencia pregunta.

_**-¿Por qué razón están desnudos, y por qué están tan agitados?-**_

La pregunta infantil de Suzy saca a Linda de su aturdimiento y una furia asesina la invade, esto es raro ya que ella no se enoja con facilidad, pero el ver esto la ha hecho explotar.

_**-¡Candace Gertrude Flynn!**_

El grito de su madre los saca repentinamente del mundo de placer donde recién los dos habían llegado, Candace de inmediato se quita de encima de Jeremy tratando de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, su cara tiene una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza que es muy notoria para aquellos que la conocen bien, en este caso son todos excepto Suzy que solo ve la vergüenza y eso la hace muy feliz.

_**-¡Mamá! Esto no es lo que crees-**_ dice Candace tratando de tranquilizar un poco las cosas, pero ella mira a su alrededor, y ve a Jeremy desnudo, a su cama hecha un desastre, su ropa por todas partes, es entonces que se da cuenta de la gravedad de su situación en la que ahora esta y ya no hay escapatoria

_**-¡¿Que no es lo que creo?! A ver vamos a analizar esta situación, tu y Jeremy están desnudos, un extraño olor inunda el ambiente, sus caras y cuerpos están bañados en sudor. ¡Y tú me dices que esto no es lo que parece! ¿Qué es entonces? Anda dímelo.**_

Candace no podía alegar nada en su defensa pues todo era cierto y demasiado evidente lo que ellos habían hecho, sin embargo Jeremy trato de ayudarla un poco.

_**-Señora Flynn, cálmese un poco, no todo es culpa de Candace yo también tuve algo que ver en esto, así que le pido disculpas.**_

Al ver que Jeremy defendía a su hija, Linda solo enfureció más pues no solo era el hecho que estuvieran teniendo sexo en el cuarto de ella sino que Candace no hizo nada para impedirlo, esto a todas luces indicaba que él la había obligado y su hija fue demasiado débil para detenerlo.

_**-Jeremy sé que eres un buen chico y que amas a mi hija, pero debes entender que lo que hicieron no esta bien, y que debo decirle a tus padres también-**_ dijo Linda tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar de ira en ese instante.

Phineas, Ferb y Stacy se miraron entre si, sabían que esto seria terrible si los padres de Jeremy se enteraban, así que trataron de interceder un poco.

_**-Mamá, ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado decirle a sus papás?**_

_**-Cierto, solo fue una locura adolescente**_

_**-Vamos Señora Flynn, ¿que usted no fue joven e hizo algunas cosas así?**_

Linda ahora estaba asombrada porque ellos la estaban defendiendo, no podía creerlo, Phineas y Ferb que eran el motivo de las constantes quejas de Candace sobre que hacían algo indebido y merecían ser castigados, le pareció imposible que ahora estén de parte de ella, de Stacy lo hubiera creído pues es la mejor amiga de su hija, pero de ellos, ella ya no sabia que hacer y por un segundo pensó en dejar las cosas así pues era verdad, esto no era tan grave y para ser sinceros si había hecho algo así en su juventud.

_**-Chicos, miren lo que Candace hizo, no esta bien y es necesario que esto no se vuelva a repetir-**_dijo Linda intentando convencerlos, pero al ver las caras de sus hijos cedió un poco_**-pero creo que tienen razón es algo exagerado decirles a sus papás así que haremos esto…**_

Todo indicaba que esto se solucionaría, pero como siempre ocurre para Candace no iba ser así.

_**-Mi mami me ha dicho que estas cosas son de los adultos y que cuando tenga edad ella me lo explicaría todo, así que ¿puedo contarle lo que vi el día de hoy y ella me dirá que fue lo que ellos hicieron?**_

El comentario de Suzy estuvo un poco fuera de lugar, pero era entendible pues se trataba de una niña pequeña o al menos eso creían, ya que la verdad era que Suzy si sabia lo que significaba el sexo y lo único que quería es perjudicar a Candace aunque eso también afectaría a su hermano, en un principio se sintió un poco mal, pero al recordar que hacia con ella los terribles celos se hicieron presentes y se dijo a si misma que esto era lo mejor.

Sin mas que decir, Linda le ordeno a Candace y Jeremy que se vistieran y bajaran para tener una charla seria sobre lo que había pasado el día de hoy, ella saco a todos del cuarto. Stacy se despidió de su amiga y solo le alcanzo a decir que la llamara mas tarde, Phineas y Ferb se dirigieron a su cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, Suzy espero a la Señora Flynn y juntas bajaron las escaleras para llamar a su esposo y a los padres de Jeremy.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Candace, ella y su novio arreglaban un poco el mismo que había quedado un poco desordenado, ella se vistió primero y bajo por la ropa de él, que ya se encontraba seca. Candace no lo dijo, pero se notaba que tenía mucho miedo por lo que fuera a pasar, ella le dio su ropa y Jeremy se vistió rápidamente, una de las lágrimas de ella cayo en la mano de su novio.

Jeremy tomo de las mejillas a Candace y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-_** Candace, no te preocupes pase lo que pase no te dejare sola en este problema y asumiré las consecuencias del mismo.**_

_**-¿incluso si llegara embarazarme?**_

Él se apartó un poco, pero sin soltarla de las manos le dijo_**- No importaría, yo te amo y si llegaras a embarazarte de mi, le daría mi apellido a nuestro hijo o hija.**_

Candace no pudo contener las lagrimas, Jeremy acaba de decirle lo mas lindo que un chico le puede decir a una chica, así que al calor del momento ambos se abrazaron y besaron, ya no importaba lo que pasaría a continuación, pues se tenían el uno al otro y enfrentarían lo que fuese.

_**-¡Candace, Jeremy! Bajen, los padres de él han llegado**_

Llego la hora de la verdad, no había marcha atrás ellos dos tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, ambos caminaron tomados de las manos y sin soltarse llegaron hasta la sala donde ya se encontraban los papás de Jeremy, de hecho el padre de Candace también había llegado, Linda le hablo justo después de hablarle a los padres de él. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y no era para menos, lo que habían hecho no era ninguna gracia, Lawrence si bien no estaba enojado si tenia una cara de decepción, Candace noto esto y supo de inmediato que las cosas no iban a terminar bien después de todo, por su parte Jeremy trato de leer las caras de sus padres para saber a que atenerse, no le fue difícil su papá estaba serio, señal inequívoca de que llegando a la casa le daría un sermón de mas de una hora sobre el sexo, su mamá por otra parte estaba con Suzy, ella trataba de explicarle lo que había pasado con su hermano y su novia, pero sin éxito pues Suzy se limitaba a responder de manera infantil, siendo que por dentro se moría de los celos que le provocaba haberlos visto de esa manera.

_**-Bien, como saben los he reunido para discutir sobre el problema que se suscito hace poco con nuestros hijos y la manera en que vamos a proceder con ellos**_-dijo Linda con una seriedad poco característica en ella

_**-Querida, hay que tomar las cosas con calma, después de todo nosotros ya habíamos tenido esta conversación con Candace**_

Linda miro con un dejo de frialdad a su esposo- _**Si, ya la habíamos tenido, pero como puedes ver no sirvió de nada.**_

Candace se sonrojo un poco, porque en parte era verdad a pesar de que ya habían hablado con ella de sexo y bueno… Jeremy recordó que a él también le habían dado esa charla hace tiempo y parece ser que tampoco sirvió de mucho.

El Señor Johnson dejo entrever que él también estaba decepcionado de los actos de su hijo, lo que mas le molestaba era que no se pudo resistir un poco y termino teniendo relaciones con su novia en su casa, lo mas grave de todo es que había una posibilidad que Candace pudiera estar embarazada. La sola idea de que su pequeña estuviera encinta le aterro a Linda, ella era tan joven y su novio también, aquel acto se le hizo muy egoísta por parte de los dos, pues por un rato de placer ambos pudieron haber arruinado sus vidas.

Candace se dio cuenta que todos la miraban con preocupación incluido su novio, no tardo en saber porque, ellos creían que estaba embarazada. Ella no podía creer que esto fuese posible y por un segundo pensó en no decir nada para ver que sucedía, pero noto que de la preocupación pasaron a la angustia, fácilmente pudo haber usado esto para obligar a Jeremy a casarse con ella, hubiera sido lindo, sin embargo usar un truco tan barato no era su estilo, no quería tener a su novio de esa forma no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo, así que decidió terminar con la incertidumbre de todos.

**_-Mamá, tranquilízate un poco, tuve mi periodo hace dos días así que no había peligro-_** dijo Candace calmadamente para relajar un poco la tensión que fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo

Al saber esto, Jeremy respiro tranquilo y no solo el, todos los presentes se sintieron aliviados pues el fantasma de un posible embarazo se había esfumado, pero aun quedaba el hecho de que Phineas, Ferb y Suzy los hayan visto tener sexo, debían castigarlos.

_**-De acuerdo entonces, Señorita estas castigada por un mes, sin teléfono, sin salidas y… ¡ah si! sin la mínima posibilidad de acusar a tus hermanos-**_ Dijo Lawrence con un tono calmado pero firme

_**-Muy bien, Jeremy esto me dolerá mas a mi que a ti, tu también estas castigado por un mes, sin teléfono, sin ensayo con tu banda y lo mas importante, ni tu ni Candace deben de tratar de ponerse en contacto por ese mes-**_ continuo el Señor Johnson en el mismo tono que el padre de ella para reprenderlos a ambos.

Ellos dos se miraron por una última vez y se besaron para despedirse pues estarían separados por un mes entero, que si bien no es mucho seria una eternidad para ambos.

_**-¿Me esperaras?-** _pregunto Candace de una forma muy dramática que asemejaba a una película

_**-Claro, y eso espero que tu también lo hagas-**_ le contesto Jeremy sin soltarla de las manos

Esta despedida se torno mucho más dramática cuando se abrazaron y ella empezó a llorar.

_**-Vamos chicos solo será por un mes, no dramaticen, pero en serio si van hacer algo así otra vez, háganlo en un hotel y con protección-** _intervino Linda ya mas calmada-_** Anda Jeremy, ella estará aquí para ti en un mes**_

Cuando los Johnson abandonaron la casa, Candace sentía que su corazón se partía en muchos pedazos, Linda le dijo que subiera su habitación hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Ella lo hizo sin mucho animo, pero pensando con mas calma le fue mejor de lo que esperaba, el problema ahora eran sus hermanos, le preocupaba la manera en la que ahora la verían y no era para menos ambos habían visto su lado mas intimo y privado.

Ella no quiso hacer ruido cuando paso por la habitación de ellos, pero Perry hizo su característico sonido los dos salieron a su paso, y ahí estaban ellos mirándola como siempre lo hacían, pero ella esta mas que avergonzada por este hecho ella no quiso verlos, pensó lo que ellos le dirían, se imagino que desde ese día su relación cambiaria para mal, nuevamente las lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y estuvo a punto de pedirles perdón de rodillas.

_**-Chicos yo lo…- un nudo en su garganta se formo dificultando mas las cosas- siento, en verdad no quería que vieran eso, entenderé si no quieren volverme a hablar**_

Las lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas y decidió retirarse sin decir otra palabra, pero justo cuando lo hacia, Candace sintió que una mano la detenía, era Phineas que antes de decir cualquier cosa abrazo a su hermana.

_**-Candace, no llores, nosotros ya sabíamos que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.**_

Ella se apartó un poco de su hermano y miro como Ferb levantaba el pulgar de manera afirmativa.

_**-¿entonces, no están enojados conmigo?**_

_**-Claro que no, solo nos sorprendiste un poco, como sea ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**_

_**-Lo que quieras.**_

_**-¿Te gusto lo que te hizo Jeremy?**_

Candace se ruborizo por la pregunta tan atrevida de su hermano y estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada, pero se contuvo y lo mejor en esta ocasión era hablarles con la verdad.

_**-Bueno, como te lo digo, si me gusto, pero me dolió mucho en un principio**_

Phineas sonrió sin malicia, era obvio que le había preguntado esto, no para avergonzarla sino para saber si él le había hecho daño, su preocupación era sincera y si Jeremy la hizo feliz, no había ningún problema.

_**-Esta bien, entonces si vuelves a hacer eso, porque no vas al refugio que tenemos, para que mamá no los vuelva a atrapar.**_

El ofrecimiento de Phineas despertó la curiosidad por saber que clase de refugio tendrían ellos dos y la razón por la cual él se lo dio, la duda por saber esto se esfumo al entender que sus hermanos solo querían ayudarla, pues si ella era feliz ellos también lo eran. Candace se dio cuenta que tenia a los hermanos mas maravillosos que pudiera haber deseado y por primera vez se sintió agradecida por el hecho de tenerlos.

_**-Gracias niños, pero por ahora tendré que rechazar su oferta, porque estor castigada por un mes.**_

_**-Descuida, la oferta no tiene fecha de caducidad.**_

Candace beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos y se retiro del lugar mas calmada, y como no, un enorme peso se había quitado de sus hombros, ahora solo restaba llamar a Stacy para contarle todo, antes de que le desconectaran el teléfono.

_**-Hola Stacy al habla.**_

_**-Stace, soy yo Candace**_

_**-¡Candace! Me alegra oírte, ¿Qué sucedió, como te fue con tus padres?**_

_**-Nada mal, solo estoy castigada por un mes**_

Stacy sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, su mejor amiga estaría castigada un mes y estaba claro que no podría hablar con ella por ese tiempo, aunque eso no estaba tan mal pues ella descansaría de las locuras de ella por ese mes, sin duda tenia sentimientos encontrados.

_**-¿y que harás mientras tanto?**_

Candace suspiro y no tardo mucho en contestar eso- Supongo que extrañar a Jeremy y por supuesto a ti, no se, creo que fue mejor que nos atraparan

_**-¿Esta segura de lo que dices?**_

_**-Si, porque mira, si Jeremy y yo hubiésemos continuado con esto, eventualmente el me habría embarazado y eso seria peor.**_

_**-Supongo que tienes razón.**_

_**-Bueno Stacy, me tengo que ir, mi papá no tarda en venir a desconectarme el teléfono, solo antes te quería preguntar algo.**_

_**-Adelante, pregunta sin miedo.**_

_**-Cuando estaba haciéndolo con Jeremy, ¿fue mi imaginación o tú estabas enojada?**_

Stacy dudo en contestar eso, pero ya que no podría ver a su amiga en un mes le respondió.

_**-No, no fue tu imaginación, si estaba molesta.**_

_**-¿Porqué?**_

_**-Resulta que Jeremy esta mejor dotado que Coltrane y eso me dio envidia**_

Candace no podía creer lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, Jeremy tenía mejor equipo que Coltrane, ella quiso reírse, pero eso hubiese sido una ofensa para su amiga y lo que menos quería en este momento era insultarla.

_**-Vamos Stacy, no es para tanto, además lo que cuenta es que lo hagas con la persona que amas**_

_**-Gracias por darme ánimos, pero no importa, te extrañare mucho amiga.**_

_**-Y yo a ti, nos vemos en un mes ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**-Claro que si, Stacy fuera**_

Candace colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama, reflexionado sobre todo lo ocurrido en este día, desde la paranoia que se provoco, el hacer el amor con Jeremy e incluso el momento en que su madre entro a la habitación y los descubrió, sin duda este día seria para no olvidar jamás.

Ella siguió pensando que esto tal vez fue lo mejor y con la distancia si esto es amor real, este crecerá en ambos, porque de hecho es necesario que el corazón tenga cicatrices provocadas por el amor, ya que sin estas a la primera herida el dolor seria insoportable y posiblemente letal.

Sin quererlo recordó a sus hermanos y la forma como trataron de defenderla, quizá ya era hora de dejarlos en paz y que hagan lo que quieran hacer, tal vez ya era tiempo de madurar.

Con esto en su cabeza se acomodó para dormir un poco, pues en verdad su cuerpo se lo pedía, miro hacia afuera y las estrellas se veían hermosas, se pregunto si Jeremy las estaría viendo en este instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella dijo

_**-Buenas noches Jeremy, sueña conmigo.**_

En ese momento en la casa de los Johnson, él también pensaba lo mismo

_**-Buenas noches Candace, eso hare y espero que tu sueñes conmigo.**_

Lo que paso este día no seria fácilmente olvidado por los involucrados, tal vez seria recordado de buena o mala forma, porque lo que sucedió hoy cambiaria sus vidas para bien.

Fin

Si! El primer final, no me quedo tan mal después de todo y sinceramente espero les haya gustado, de hecho el segundo final fue subido el mismo dia para no dejarlos en suspenso.


	6. Capitulo 5: Final B: Salvados por Perry?

y aquí esta el otro final, por un momento me sentí en Silent Hill con eso de los finales, pero en fin espero que lo disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Reviews Please! :)

La Primera Vez

Capitulo 5 Final B: Salvados por… ¿Perry?

Perry es el nombre de la mascota de Phineas y Ferb, es un ornitorrinco común y corriente, o al menos eso parece porque la realidad es otra, ya que aunque por increíble que parezca es un Agente Secreto que todos los días evita que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz tome el control de la Ciudad de Danville con uno de sus tantos inadores, hoy no ha sido la excepción ya que provoco una poderosa tormenta para que así fuera mas fácil la conquista, pero como siempre el Agente P como también es conocido Perry frustro sus planes. Y ahora este agente toma un merecido descanso en la cama de Phineas, esta tan cansado que entre sueños escucha las voces de sus amos el cree que es su imaginación, sin embargo el recuerda que hace poco destruyo el inador del Dr. y por lo tanto lo que escucho bien podría ser real. Su comunicador comienza a vibrar, es el Mayor Monograma que ha tratado de comunicarse con el desde hace 5 minutos. El Mayor esta al tanto de lo que eso chiquillos están haciendo y aunque no esta de acuerdo en que eso pase entre ellos, el cree que seria catastrófico si los descubren.

_**-Agente P, Agente P, Despierta tu familia esta en la casa, es primordial que actúes a la brevedad-** _dijo el Mayor en un tono bastante preocupado y era entendible el porqué.

Esto es malo, ya que si ellos están aquí lo mas probable es que estén buscando a Candace, todavía adormilado, el trata de ponerse en pie, pero no lo consigue y cae de la cama, sin perder tiempo se cuela bajo la otra donde se encuentra un control, de inmediato comienza a mover palancas e interruptores para lograr salvar la situación.

En la Habitación de Candace, ella y su novio tienen relaciones de la misma forma que hace unos minutos, sin que ellos se den cuenta una de las paredes se abre y son llevados por un brazo mecánico a esa oscuridad, inmediatamente otra cama perfectamente tendida y limpia ocupa el lugar de la primera, después, otro brazo mecánico recoge lo que pudiese haber quedado tirado en el piso, es decir las batas, la ropa de ella entre otras cosas. Todo esto se desarrolla en menos de un minuto, pues para cuando Linda Flynn toca la puerta y la abre el cuarto esta totalmente limpio.

_**-¿Candace, Jeremy? Voy a entrar- y ella se da cuenta que no hay nadie- que extraño, podría jurar que estaban aquí.**_

Perry ha logrado evitar un problema, pero aun queda el de ellos, no puede dejarlos así y de inmediato se dirige hacia donde se encuentran, él toma uno de los tantos tubos transportadores que se encuentran en la casa, pero para su mala fortuna llega a la cochera aun no esta despierto del todo, rápidamente se encamina hacia el correcto, justo antes de que lo haga la secadora emite un tintineo, ha terminado su ciclo. Perry un poco intrigado por la razón de su funcionamiento se acerca a ver que hay ahí, para su sorpresa es la ropa del chico que estaba dentro, después de todo no fue tan malo caer aquí, piensa el, sin perder tiempo recoge la ropa en una bolsa que tenia escondida en su sombrero, finalizado el trabajo se mete en el otro tubo que estaba detrás de la secadora, apenas la misma regresa a su lugar. Phineas y Ferb entran en la cochera, el ruido que hizo la secadora llamo su atención.

_**-Es raro, pero estoy seguro que la secadora había terminado su ciclo-**_ dijo Phineas mientras abría la puerta.

_**-Tal vez escuchamos mal, ni siquiera hay ropa dentro, vamos sigamos buscando a Candace-**_ contesto Ferb para sacar a su hermano de ahí.

De vuelta con Perry, el justo llega a su guarida, ahí fue a donde llevo a los chicos para evitar ser descubiertos y falto muy poco, ya que sus gemidos y sonidos físicos estaban aumentando, era claro que pronto terminarían, lo extraño de todo esto es… ¿Por qué Perry los ayudaba? Para evitar una fuerte discusión entre Candace y sus padres, tal vez, para prevenir un trauma sicológico a Phineas, Ferb, Stacy y Suzy, posiblemente, pero había un motivo oculto por el cual Perry los ayudaba, uno que ni siquiera el Mayor pudo descifrar. Lo hacia porque sabia que el amor que se tenia era real, si tal vez suene un poco cursi, pero Perry también tenia su corazón.

_**-Jeremy, ya no aguanto mas, creo que voy a…**_

_**-Yo también Candace… terminemos juntos**_

_**-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

El orgasmo fue tan intenso que sus cuerpos se estremecieron y vibraron, al grado de dejarlos inconscientes, fue demasiado para ellos. Perry miro esta escena con cierta alegría, el ya sabia que ellos se quedarían juntos, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, tenia que arreglar este problema cuanto antes, rápidamente, manipulo los controles de su guarida, dos pares de brazos tomaron con delicadeza los cuerpos de los chicos, en seguida los pusieron en una banda sin fin, un par de regaderas arrojo agua tibia mientras unas pequeñas esponjas lavaban todo su cuerpo, luego, un aparato que emitía calor, seco el exceso de agua, finalmente una especie de molde aprisiono los cuerpos unos segundos, cuando este aparato los libero ambos estaban vestidos con las ropas que llevaban antes de llover.

Perry dio un largo suspiro, era la señal de que lo había conseguido otra vez, por pura suerte, sin perder tiempo los coloco en unos tubos que los llevarían a la superficie, el los acompaño, ya en el jardín trasero, los puso en una banca que se encontraba ahí, aun estaban inconscientes, los acomodo de tal forma que parecía Candace tenia su cabeza en el hombro de Jeremy y a su vez el la tenia encima de la suya. Cuando Perry se dio cuenta que ambos se veían bien, regreso a su actitud de ornitorrinco común e hizo su característico sonido, mismo que despertó a los dos.

_**-¿Dónde estamos?-** _se pregunto Candace al tiempo que se revisaba pues el ultimo recuerdo que tenia era el de estar teniendo sexo con Jeremy en su cuarto y ahora estaba en el patio trasero.

_**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Candace? Pero que…-**_ el hizo exactamente lo mismo porque el tenia los mismos recuerdos que ella

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Tal vez la fuerza misteriosa, que salva a sus hermanos, ahora la ayudo a ella? Eso se escuchaba demasiado increíble, pero no había otra explicación y no tuvieron tiempo de buscarla, porque en ese instante todos aparecieron y no se veían muy contentos que digamos.

_**-¡Candace Gertrude Flynn! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas metida?-**_ grito Linda era obvio que estaba bastante enojada

_**-B-Bueno yo…-** _balbuceo ella tratando de explicar eso, pero fue interrumpida por alguien que no la quería mucho

_**-Hermanito, estaba preocupada por ti-** _dijo Suzy al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Jeremy

_**-Tranquila Suzy, Candace y yo estábamos platicando-** _fue muy claro para el que lo que había sucedido si paso en realidad, pero no tenia forma de explicarlo y al parecer lo mejor era no buscar una respuesta.

Candace entendió eso, es verdad no había forma de explicarlo y no quería hacerlo, esto para no hacer enojar mas a su mamá-_** Es cierto, cuando dejo de llover, nos sentamos a platicar aquí afuera-** _sonrió nerviosamente

Linda aun estaba un poco molesta, pero al ver que ellos no se encontraban haciendo nada malo no podía castigar a Candace, hubiera sido muy injusto, además el día de hoy ella no había tratado de acusar a sus hermanos y no parecía que lo fuese hacer, así que su regaño solo fue leve.

_**-Esta bien, jovencita, por un momento pensé que ustedes estaban haciendo cosas impropias de su edad-**_

Candace y Jeremy solo tragaron saliva, y ella se apresuró a contestar-_**¡Mamá! Como dices eso delante de mi novio**_

_**-Perdona hija, pero bueno, supongo que tienen hambre ¿no? Entonces iré a prepararles unos bocadillos-**_

Todos gritaron felices, en especial la pareja de enamorados, increíblemente no fueron descubiertos, aunque Stacy tenia sospecha de que algo había pasado no tenia humor para interrogar a su amiga, así que solo se limito a comer un poco pues no lo había hecho desde que hablo con Candace en la mañana, Phineas y Ferb ni siquiera intentaron cuestionar a ninguno de ellos, no había razón lógica para hacerlo, Suzy tenia una sensación extraña, pero solo se limito a molestarla sin que su hermano se diera cuenta.

_**-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, me alegra Agente P, que hayas evitado una catástrofe, bueno dos, te felicito, tomate el resto del día, nos vemos mañana-**_ dijo el Mayor Monograma a Perry y este se sentía mas relajado

_**-¡oh ahí estas Perry!-** _dijo Phineas al tiempo que lo cargaba y se lo llevaba adentro

El refrigerio paso sin sobresaltos, bueno casi, Suzy molestaba a Candace cada que podía, pero fuera de ello nada malo sucedió, finalmente llego la hora de irse cada uno a su casa.

_**-Creo que tengo que irme, Suzy se quedo dormida y es mejor que la lleve pronto a casa-**_

_**-Esta bien Jeremy, te acompaño a la puerta-**_

_**-Bueno Candace, te hablo al rato, ¿de acuerdo?-**_

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se coloco en clara posición para recibir un beso, Jeremy solo suspiro, pero finalmente lo hizo, fue un beso en los labios un poco subido de tono, esto fue notado por Suzy que obviamente sintió celos de esta escena, pero para que lo dejaran de hacer fingió despertarse un poco.

_**-Tranquila Suzy, ya nos vamos, hasta mañana Candace**_

_**-Hasta mañana Jeremy-**_ y cerro la puerta, se veía muy entusiasmada esto no paso desapercibido para Stacy

_**-Quiero detalles y no evites esta conversación mañana ¿eh?**_

_**-Esta bien, mañana te lo digo todo-**_

Y Stacy se despidió de ella con una mirada inquisidora, Candace sabia que no podría mantener en secreto que tuvo sexo con Jeremy, así que resignada se hizo a la idea que tendría que decirle todo a ella, después de todo era su mejor amiga y las amigas no se tienen secretos.

_**-Candace ¿quieres jugar un poco? Acabamos de arreglar el juego que se descompuso ese día-** _pregunto Phineas inocentemente

Ella se acercó a su hermano y solo le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa_**- Tal vez mañana, hoy fue un día muy agotador-** _y le dio un beso en la mejilla, de hecho también le dio uno a Ferb

Ambos se miraron extrañados de la actitud de su hermana, no era habitual que ella se mostrara tan cariñosa.

_**-¿Tú crees que haya pasado algo importante entre ella y Jeremy?-**_

_**-Es posible, pero nunca nos lo contara**_

Phineas vio subir las escaleras a Candace, estaba intrigado por este hecho, pero rápidamente lo olvido, Perry solo los escuchaba y sonreía, el si sabia que había pasado ente ellos y por ahora era su secreto también, así que mejor se acomodó y se quedo dormido.

Linda también lo intuía, pero si le preguntaba algo ella se cerraría y nunca mas le confiaría algo, Candace tarde o temprano se lo diría y lo mejor que podía hacer era estar ahí como una amiga.

En su cuarto, Candace recordaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho con Jeremy en esa cama, no pudo evitar sentirse excitada y a la vez feliz, ahora sabia que el si la quería y no importaba que él se fuera a la Universidad, esto no cambiaria el hecho de que algo muy especial había pasado entre ellos, nada lo haría.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, ella ya sabia que era el.

_**-Hola hermoso, ¿me extrañaste?-**_

_**-Claro, aunque solo fueron un par de horas que no nos vemos-**_

_**-Lo se, solo quería oír que lo dijeras-**_

La plática entre ellos fue prácticamente el hecho de haber tenido relaciones y de cuanto se extrañaban, nada fuera de lo común, quizá lo único relevante fue cuando Jeremy le pregunto si lo podrían hacer de nuevo.

Candace guardo silencio por un segundo y finalmente contesto_**- De acuerdo, pero esta vez hagámoslo en un hotel y con protección, no quiero quedar embarazada todavía.**_

_**-Esta bien, lo que tu quieras, te parece bien mañana**_

_**-Claro, mañana en la tarde**_

_**-Bueno, hasta mañana será, mientras tanto esta noche soñare contigo-**_

_**-Y yo contigo, hasta entonces, bye**_

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo, Candace reflexiono lo que había pasado hoy y con eso en la mente se recostó en su cama, quedándose dormida rápidamente.

Candace y Jeremy habían dado un paso enorme en su relación, y lo mejor de todo es que todo iría bien para ellos, lo que había pasado hoy quizá algún día se sabría, pero por ahora era algo que solo ellos dos compartirían por el resto de sus vidas.

Fin

Bueno, fue un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero oigan fueron salvados y no había razón para alargar eso. En fin, bueno me despido, pero este no es el final para mi, pronto subiré otro fic en el cual ya trabajo y si, es de Candace nuevamente, pero tranquilos ya no sera de temática fuerte.

See You!


End file.
